Declaracion
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Una promesa... Y un amor jurado...


**DECLARACIONES**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling, a kien me permito decir… NO MATES A HARRY!... ¬¬ y NIC TE OCURRA HACERLE ALGO A MI DRAKI-POO ¬¬ El que advierte no es traidor...

**O.o-o.O**

_**-**Estas ahora aquí… frente a este altar… jurándome amor eterno, como sabes yo lo haré…_

**-**Draco… Amor… estoy aquí por un juramento que una vez hicimos y ahora estoy cumpliendo… quiero que todo el mundo… incluso dios mismo de entere del amor que te profeso… Te amo… ahora y hasta el fin de mis días juro amarte, y no porque lo diga, sino porque lo siento… dentro de mi… este amor que un día juramos ante los ojos del otro, hoy quedara plasmado en este lugar… en este momento… Hemos pasado tantas cosas que nos hicieron dudar de este amor que ahora se me hace irreal estar aquí, confiándote mi mas preciado secreto… Te ame desde que vi esos hermosos ojos observarme sin odio… Te ame desde la primera vez q dijiste "Hermione", y he aquí mi mas profundo deseo… supe que te amaría hasta al final… cuando tomaste mi mano y me llevaste por esa vereda de verdad y justicia, de deseos y esperanzas… de amor de entrega… de pasión… Eres y serás todo para mi siempre…

**-**_Siempre es mucho tiempo Hermione…_

**-**Siempre…

**-**_Es mi turno…_

_Hermione… Te amo… lo sabes ahora y lo sabrás siempre, tu sabes tan bien como yo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento tan deseado por los dos, para llegar a este punto sin retorno donde sabes todo lo que te estoy mencionando… El amor… tú me lo mostraste… Me tuviste fe… confianza, cariño… Es increíble como me enseñaste a querer… para después convertirlo en amor. Cariño, no puedo mentirte y decirte, sabia que esto pasaría, porque nunca lo imagine, nunca lo quise… pero se que este era nuestro destino… odiarnos… amarnos… adorarnos… contemplarnos… respetarnos… y no desearía fuese de otra forma… excepto por un pequeño detalle… Sabes cual es… me hubiese gustado pasar mucho mas tiempo contigo… desperdiciamos un tiempo valioso odiándonos cuando debimos amarnos… Pero ahora ya es imposible… el pasado atrás… disfruta el futuro… Se… porque tu misma me o dijiste hace unos días, que llevas una parte de mi en ti… en tu alma… en tu vida… en tu cuerpo… un pequeño que sabrás cuidar y amar para que no sufra… Yo se que estará muy bien… porque yo estaré ahí…. Para cuidarte, amarte y protegerte de todos los males del mundo, siempre estaré contigo, me veas o no… siempre lo estaré… _

**-**Se que siempre estarás conmigo Draco… lo siento… y el pequeño Draco lo siente… Te amamos… no lo olvides…

**-**_Y yo a ti Hermione… Te amo… los amo…_

La chica, que aun frente al altar hinchada estaba, se levanto… sonrió y acaricio su vientre, con lagrimas brotándole de sus cristalinos ojos se abrazo el vientre cuidando de ese pequeño… de ese cuagulo de amor credo por Draco y ella… Ese bebe aun sin notarse…

**-**¿Estas lista Hermione?**-** Un pelirrojo amigo tomo su mano.

**-**Si Ron… todo listo.

**-**¿Estas bien?

**-**Si Harry de verdad necesitaba hacer esto… Despedirme de él…

**-**Lo se…**-** sonrió triste **-**Vamos, va a llover y no debes enfermarte…

**-**Si papa**-** sonrío agradecida y tomando la mano de los dos amigos camino fuera de esa iglesia testigo único del amor jurado a su eterno amor…

**-**_Siempre te cuidare… donde quiera que este… ahí te esperare Hermione… _

_**-**Adiós Draco Malfoy**-**_ se detuvo en las rejas de la iglesia Hermione **–**_Nos volveremos a ver… Esperame…_

**FIN**

**Ok… es lo que salio de una noche de estudio… XD al rato (porq pasan de las 12) tengo un examen de Mercadotecnia y heme aki escribiendo un fic XD. Pero es que leí un fic llamado "Votos" c los recomiendo y me inspiro este… espero que les guste! Cortito pero bonito! n.n**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta 1: DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Pta 2: Ya estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones de "Welcome to my life" y "Tempo Reverto Memories" no desesperen…! Y sigan leyendolos! Porfa… hagan a esta chica muy feliz ¿si? n.n**


End file.
